Current earbuds for listening to audio typically have electrical wiring connecting the earbud to a phone or other media device. The earbud wiring tethers the user to the phone or media device and encumbers movement when performing physical activities. If the earbud wiring becomes entangled or is snagged, the earbud can be ripped out of the user's ear causing possible harm.
In addition, typical earbuds commonly use compressible inserts, such as elastic grommets placed over an audio port, which are compressed and inserted deeply into the user's ear canal in order to keep the earbud in place. Such compressible inserts may cause auditory isolation of the user's surroundings, which can be dangerous if the user cannot hear possible hazards around them. In addition, since these inserts are typically deeply inserted and supported by the user's ear canal, they become uncomfortable after extended periods of use and may fill with cerumen. These typical earbuds are not usually supported by other parts of the ear, and therefore may require different sizes of interchangeable inserts to achieve proper in-the-ear fitment for different users. Further still, these typical earbuds may require additional support structures coupled to the earbud, such as spring-like arms or over-the ear supports, to keep the earbud properly positioned in the user's ear.